1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sporting rinks and more particularly pertains to a new modular rink assembly for facilitating the assembly of a hockey rink structure.
2 Description of the Prior Art
The use of sporting rinks is known in the prior art. More specifically, sporting rinks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art sporting rinks and hockey practice area devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,134,857; 2,996,896; 3,986,342; 3,930,647; and PCT Patent No. WO 96/23554.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new modular rink assembly. The inventive device includes side and end wall pieces, rounded corner connectors, and inter-connectable floor board segments.
In these respects, the modular rink assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the facilitating the assembly of a hockey rink structure of facilitating the assembly of a hockey rink structure.